


Symphony

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Sequel to Showtime.  Yugi's wish comes true.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 9





	Symphony

Yugi lay on bed totally exhausted. It seemed it had taken more out of him than they had expected.

Seto knew he should be checking on him, but he was staring at the other with so much wonder on his face, anyone that you knew him might not recognize him. 

“We’ll be leaving now, they should be all right in a few hours,” said Isis as she and Rashid gathered up their things and left.

Seto went to her, “Thank you.” 

She looked at him and smiled, “They have changed you, and for the better. Take care of them, they love you very much.”

“As I love them.”

She looked back at the two lying on the beds. “When we did this for Ryou and Bakura I was not sure it was for the best. But Bakura is a different man with Ryou now. These two are different; they have powers of their own beyond the puzzle. They are special, take care of them and they will take care of you.”

“I thought you didn’t have the necklace anymore?”

She smiled again, “I don’t need it to see this.”

He smiled as he watched them leave, then he turned back to the taller of the pair. He wanted so much to touch that beautiful face, to kiss him. But just looking at him now was a miracle in itself.

Isis and Rashid had performed the Ritual of Soul Separation on Yugi. Something they had previously performed on Ryou, separating Yami Bakura’s soul from his body, giving him a body of his own. They had known it was very dangerous, that both souls could have been lost. That was why when they had learned of the possibility; Seto would not allow his lovers’ to go first. He did not want to lose them. But things had been successful for Ryou and Bakura, so Seto had allowed for his lovers’ to go through with it.

And now he looked down into the face of the Pharaoh, of Yami, in his own body for the first time in thousands of years. Then the eyes twitched and slowly opened, looking up into the blue eyes staring down at him.

“Seto,” the deep voice rasped out.

“Yes, my love. It worked; you have your own body now.”

“Yugi?”

“He’s all right, he hasn’t come around yet.”

“I heard him screaming,” said Yami as he tried to move.

Seto put his hands on Yami’s shoulders to keep him down. “Isis said that having a soul taken from his body, especially a soul he loved very much would hurt.”

“Taken, I felt more like I was being ripped from him.”

“It’s over now and he is sleeping still, you should rest too. You still look almost exactly like him.”

“Did you think that would change? You saw the ancient tablet, you recognized me in that but at the time you only knew of Yugi.”

“And I said I didn’t believe in magic either.”

“All that changed, you fell in love with me.”

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” Seto smirked then he slowly leaned down to kiss the newborn lips of his lover, taking just a slight taste.

“See I am still the same as the one you slept with before. Only now I am separate from Yugi.”

“I will miss you being blended though.”

“Really?”

“Gods, yes. Together you were incredible to make love to.”

“Then why did you let us go through with this, if you liked that so much?”

“Because I would also like to see you two together, that’s one little fantasy I kept to myself, and in my mind that was one hot fantasy.”

“Since when?”

“Since that time you told me you and he did it in your soul rooms.”

“Oh.”

Seto leaned down and kissed him again, then both of them heard a groan from the other bed.

“Yugi,” said Yami pushing his lover away from him and getting to his feet. This time Seto was not going to stop him from going to his Hikari.

Yami moved slowly to Yugi’s side, his legs wanted to slip to the floor and he was very dizzy, but he made it to the smaller one’s bedside and sat on it beside him. He put out a hand and touched Yugi’s forehead. Yugi’s eyes sluggishly opened.

“Yami, is that you?”

“Yes, little one, it’s me for real this time, now I can touch you. How do you feel?”

“Like I was ripped apart.”

“As did I. But to be able to touch you is well worth it.”

“Seto?”

“I’m here,” he said coming to the other side of the bed and sitting there.

“See I told you it would work out.”

“Yes Yugi, it has worked out, and the three of us are together now.”

“I can still feel you, Yami.”

“We are still mind bound I think. I don’t think anything can change that. You are still in some pain, I can feel that.”

“It hasn’t passed yet, what about you?”

“I just have to get used to being in a body of my own again, sharing yours made it easier for me. More was taken out of you than you think, rest. Later we can all get… reacquainted.”

Yugi smiled and drifted off.

“Is he going to be all right?” asked Seto concerned.

“He just needs more rest than I. Like I told him, it took a lot out of him to free my soul from him. Let me put it this way, what if we had both died?”

“What, Gods, don’t say that.”

“No, imagine the pain of that.”

“That’s too hard now.”

“Yes, it is, but in a way that is what Yugi feels right now. I’m not a part of him anymore, except I can feel a mind bond between us that will never change. Even though we were two souls in one body, we were more two half souls, two halves of a whole. We are a part of each other. Like a part of my soul died when I sacrificed myself and was reborn in him. That is why we look alike, only he looks younger because he is younger than me.”

“Older than me?”

Yami smiled, “Yes that would be right.”

“So you would be making love to yourself?”

“What! No. He may have a part of my soul reborn, but that’s just it, reborn. Your soul is reborn too, remember the priest?”

“Oh yeah, but I’m not going to be making love to him.”

“What I was getting to is that you are him reborn, but you aren’t him now are you?”

“Well, no I suppose. I am myself, Seto Kaiba. But still…”

“Look at him. Is that me, really?”

Seto looked down at Yugi. There was a pure innocence to him that was not the same as Yami.

“You of anyone should know the differences between us.”

“Yeah, he’s more demanding in bed, and you are more high maintenance.”

“Hey,” Yami swatted him with the back of his hand smiling.

Seto turned and smiled at him, “I see your point, maybe that’s why I can love you both, you are not the same person. And I still have that hot fantasy that I want to see come true.”

Yami laughed, “You really want to see us make love, don’t you.”

“Oh yeah. What about me? I’m sort of a virgin all over again?”

“I hadn’t thought about that.”

Yami took Seto’s hand and raised him from the bed as he rose himself, “Come, my dragon, let’s go and get… reacquainted while Yugi rests. He won’t mind.”

“And you’re sure of that?”

“No, I know it. Mind bond remember.”

“Oh, whatever my dark magician wants.”

“Now who’s reading minds?”

They moved away from the guest room where Isis and Rashid had performed the Ritual and headed for Seto’s bedroom.

As soon as they got in the door, Seto pushed Yami against it as it closed behind them and took the other’s head in his hands holding him as he kissed him fiercely. Yami pushed on him, making him walk slowly backwards until they encountered the bed, and Seto fell onto it on his back, breaking their kiss. Now Yami was on top and looking down at his lover.

“So eager, so needy,” said Yami teasing him.

“For you, always.”

“Don’t forget there are three of us now.”

“Oh I won’t, but right now, I want you so bad…”

“Oh I can… feel that,” said Yami his hand moving to touch the hard erection pressing though Seto’s clothes. “And you are way over dressed.”

Seto rolled them over to put himself on top, then pulled back to practically rip the tight clothes from his body. All that Yami was wearing was a nightshirt, identical to the one that Yugi wore to the Ritual. It was quickly gone from Yami’s body which was soon being ravaged by the tongue and hands of his taller lover.

“I…could…feel…all…of…this…before…you…know,” said Yami as Seto dived into his mouth between words.

“Yeah… but…I’m…in…the…mood…to…ravish…you.”

“Don’t…go…too…far…you’ve…got…two of…us...to...enter…tain.”

“Entertain?” Seto leaned back and looked at him.

“Well, it was a better word than… you know.”

“Fuck, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“I can entertain you both, just you wait and see.”

And with that he continued to kiss and touch Yami, forcing sighs and groans and moans from him. Seto found the tube that lived under his pillow and soon had it open and slicked his fingers and moved them to Yami’s rear, finding his entrance and pushing in. Yami arched his back hissing.

“Sorry, I forgot,” said Seto. In this body Yami was a virgin.

“Yeah well, I suppose I did too.”

Seto eased back a little, taking it a little slower, taking his time to stretch Yami. 

“Gods, it's weird going through this all over again,” said Yami.

Seto chuckled, “It is weird taking your virginity, again.”

“The last time it was Yugi’s body not mine.”

“Oh just shut up and let me get on with it.” And he did get on with it, pushing his finger in further

“Now that’s the Seto I know and love.”

Seto took his mouth again, riding out the small arches Yami made with the stimulation of the finger inside him, very soon, Seto was able to insert another and bring more reactions, as he stretched his lover. 

Seto’s mouth moved down to take his nipples into his mouth, swirling, nipping and licking them, making Yami gasp and groan. Squirming under the love he was receiving from his lover for the first time in his own body. It was wonderful to feel this again, the reality of being loved physically by another. Not that he hadn’t felt the same while sharing Yugi’s body; it was just so good to feel it all in a body that was really his own now. 

And even as Seto made love to him, he still had it in his mind that he would be able to take Yugi in his own body too. And this time it would not be like it had been in their soul rooms, this time it really would be the two of them together. He would really taste his smaller lover, just as he was tasting his larger lover right now. Their tongues dueled in between Seto assaulting other parts of his body.

By then Seto had managed to insert three fingers into his lover and then he hit that one spot inside of Yami…

“Arrrrrrghhhhh,” screamed Yami as he arched high. “Gods, Seto, need you now.”

Seto smirked after kissing him one last time. Then he gently helped Yami push his legs a little further apart and moved between them. Yami put his hands on Seto’s shoulders as the larger moved further up, and Yami bent his legs to slide a little around Seto’s waist. Then Seto positioned his lubed organ and pushed slowly inwards. Yami gasped and closed his eyes griping Seto’s shoulders hard. It was strange to be so tight again, to feel that pain again. But the small burning sensation soon passed as Seto eased himself inside as gently as he could. Glad that he had good self control, especially where his lovers’ were concerned. 

He looked down at Yami’s closed eyes again in wonder. He had two lovers now. And this time they were not sharing one body. Two lovers that looked very much alike, and yet were not exactly alike. Yami had an air of authority and power about him, which Seto was sure was the thing that had attracted him to him in the first place. And Yugi while looking like an innocent child, was not exactly that either. He was not a weak person because of his small stature; he had an inner strength that amazed him. And Yugi would do anything for those he loved, no matter what they did to him, as Seto well knew already. And they were his…

“Mine,” he muttered as he began to move in his lover, thrusting back and forth as Yami’s legs tightened around his waist, a foot nudging the cleft of his backside as he pushed in and out of his lover.

Yami’s eyes sprang open, “Yours,” he answered, “Forever.”

Seto thrust harder, aiming for and hitting that wonderful spot inside Yami, that made him arch up and push back at him, crying out his pleasure in that deep dark voice that could make chocolate melt.

Blue eyes met purple/red locked together as their bodies moved in the ancient dance of time, drawing them higher and higher in pleasure, until Yami suddenly spurted out over their stomach, clenching down on his lover inside him pushing him over the abyss to join him in unbridled ecstasy. Two cries shouted out their pleasure to the world, two bodies came to rest together.

Seto gently took Yami’s mouth into his own, “Mine,” he repeated quietly.

“Yours,” repeated Yami.

Then Seto gently pulled himself out of his lover and rolled out beside him. Yami rolled too and laid his head on Seto’s chest a hand gently rubbing his left nipple and chest.

“That was good for a first time,” said Yami.

“The first of many I’m sure. I still say you two are going to wear me out.”

“But wouldn’t you rather it be us than anything else?”

“Oh yeah, any day. Besides, I still think Yugi is much more demanding than you are.”

“Now I have my own body I’m sure between the two of us that we will be more than able to satisfy him.”

“You think?”

“You still want to watch us together?”

“Oh yeah, very much so.”

“He’s still asleep, but I’m sure it won’t be long till he wakes.”

“Is he all right?”

“I can feel a little pain from him, but it’s not a physical thing. He’s missing me… I’m not going to be able to break this link I have with him. Not that I really want to, but it would hurt him a great deal if I did. He’s gotten used to me being there. We are joined still and I want it to stay that way.”

“Hey, I don’t mind. I have everything I need in the both of you. I’ve already had the two of you together; being in separate bodies is only going to make life even more interesting… and enjoyable. Much more enjoyable,” said Seto as he reached once more for Yami’s mouth. “And I’ve learned that I like my pleasures now, I’ve lived too long without them, and I really want them. Now it’s double the pleasure, I’m glad I have a big bed.”

“Have you told Mokuba about the situation?”

“Oh yes, and he’s happy with it. He’s happy with anything that makes me happy; you should know that by now.”

“I am glad we make you happy.”

“So am I.” said Seto kissing him again. 

They let their eyes shut and they remained quiet, even if they didn’t sleep.

Sometime later Yami opened his eyes, “Yugi’s awake.”

Seto rubbed the shoulder his hand sat upon, “Then let’s go and get him and bring him to where he belongs. With us.”

Yami smiled as they both got up. Seto grabbed two robes from the bathroom and after a quick clean up they both put them on, and headed off to where Yugi was awakening.

By the time they had gotten to the room, Yugi was sitting on the bed, holding his head. Seto went in first, concerned for his smaller lover.

“Yugi, everything okay?” he asked moving quickly to his side.

“Yeah…ah…I just…feel…alone…”

Seto lifted his chin up, “Alone, but Yami’s right here, and he said that you still have your link together, don’t you feel that.”

Yugi moved his eyes from Seto’s to the door. Yami moved further in so that Yugi could really see him.

For several moments all they did was stare at each other. They had seen each other before, and in their soul rooms, but this was the first time they really looked at other in the flesh.

/Can you feel me now Yugi? I’m still here with you; I will always be with you./

Yugi nodded. 

“I suppose I’ll have to get used to you two being able to do that.”

“Oh sorry, Seto,” said Yugi turning to him again.

“That’s okay, but are you now?”

“Yes,” he turned again to Yami, “Now I am I just felt like I was missing… something. But I can feel the link again and it makes me feel…whole.”

Yami nodded and smiled at him.

“We may be in separate bodies now Yugi but nothing can ever separate us.” He saw the smirk on Seto’s face, “And we have one person right here that would like nothing better than to see us together.”

“Oh,” said Yugi looking at his taller lover. “Together?”

“He wants to watch us… together.”

Yugi smiled, “Really?”

Seto smirked again, “Oh yeah. I want to watch you two doing it together. I just know it would be hot.”

“Voyeurism now, huh?”

“No, maybe a little payback, you two have been together for a while and I’m pretty sure that you shared quite a lot of what went on with me. If that’s not just a little voyeuristic, then I don’t know what is.”

Yami and Yugi shared a smile, their faces mirroring each other.

“Damn, but I like that.”

“What?” said two different voices at the same time.

“The way you two do that.”

“Do what?” said Yami.

Seto laughed as he helped Yugi to his feet, their faces were exactly the same with a question on them. “Don’t worry about it, just another thing I’ll have to get used to.”

Twin eyebrows rose. Yugi’s legs didn’t want to take his weight at first, but Seto held onto him, and Yami came to his other side and he reached for his Hikari. Their first touch was literally electric.

“Ouch,” said all three as they jerked with the jolt.

Then they all laughed.

“Told you we could have an electric relationship,” said Yugi.

The other two laughed and Yami patted him on the cheek, “You are incorrigible.”

“So you’ve said before.”

“Have you?” asked Seto.

“Hmm, I should have warned you about this, but maybe it’s best that you learn it for yourself. This little one may look all the innocent, but I can assure you that sometimes he is anything but.”

“I think I’m starting to get that,” said Seto as the three of them made their way to his bedroom, arms around Yugi between them.

Once in the room, Yami and Yugi found themselves deposited on the bed, sitting beside each other. Seto stood back looking at the two of them appreciatively.

“Never thought I’d have a thing for twins, but Gods you two are beautiful you know that?”

“We’ve not identical,” said Yugi.

“Oh I can see that, but what twins are? And I can definitely see that two are better than one, and I am sure I will know that too.”

Twin smiles came back at him.

“See there it is again.”

“What!” twin voices said.

“Maybe I’ll install a mirror on the ceiling and you will see for yourselves.”

They turned to look at each other, completely missing the fact that they were mirroring each other.

“You think all this has driven him just a little bit over the edge?” said Yugi to Yami.

“I really hope not. But I think he wants to see something, do you think we can oblige him?”

“Oh yeah,” said Yugi enthusiastically, “I’m sure we can give him the best show he’s ever seen, and I’m sure he will be so hot afterwards, that the bed will be smoldering afterwards.”

Yami laughed, really laughed and Seto felt butterflies invade his stomach, he’d never heard Yami laugh like that before.

“Hmmm, I think he’s already affected by us,” said Yami as he stood and let the robe slip from his body.

Seto moved to a large seat beside the bed and made himself comfortable. After all this was what he wanted.

Yami then turned and helped Yugi out of the nightshirt he was in. Both were on their knees on the bed, naked and very aware of the blue eyes watching them. But they did not turn to their lover. He might be watching but they also wanted each other. Wanted to feel each other, taste each other, love each other. They leaned towards each other Yugi’s head turning up to let Yami take his mouth with his own.

Neither missed the groan from the seat beside the bed, but they went on with their kiss, a strong passionate one of dueling tongues.

Yami’s hands had moved to either side of Yugi’s head, holding it in place while he made love to him with his mouth. Yugi’s hands moved up to Yami’s shoulders as if holding on for dear life.

Finally Yami pulled back and they both took a deep breath. Then Yami sat back on his heels kneeling with his legs together, he was already sporting an erection, as was Yugi.

“Lube?” he asked Seto without facing him.

“Under the pillow behind you,” came the breathless answer. They were all breathing hard.

“You can watch Seto, but you can’t touch yourself,” ordered Yami.

Seto gasped, he too was already erect and aching to touch, but he quickly moved his hand away from the part in his robe.

Yami leaned down, Yugi gracefully falling backwards as Yami held him tightly, without dropping him to the bed. Yugi reached back and found the lube, then Yami raised them both up, back to the original position.

Seto was actually mewling, probably for the first time in his life from just watching that one act, and he was so hard from it too. He wanted to see something erotic, he got it and the two had not yet joined. He was squirming, the robe falling to the side of his body, leaving him practically naked. His cock was leaning back towards his stomach dripping profusely.

They could hear him and they both smiled around the kiss they took once back where they started. 

/He’s going to be desperate by the time we’re finished, can you take that Yugi?/

//I’m looking forward to it.//

/Incorrigible./

//So you’ve said before.//

/Shall we make it even more…harder for him./

“Oh yeah,” moaned out Yugi, and there was an echoing groan.

Yami took the lube from Yugi without losing contact with his mouth, and slicking his fingers, he slowly slid his hand down Yugi’s bare back, Yugi was sitting on Yami’s thighs, his legs either side of Yami’s body and bent as if kneeling. Their cocks had been bumping together causing little electric currents to run through them at each touch. Yami had reached Yugi’s cleft and was already pushing a finger inside. Yugi arched back, breaking their kiss, moaning with the intimate touch.

“This time it will be really me, Yugi. I want to be inside you so bad, my little love. I want to feel you around me, around my new body, the body I would never have had without you. I loved you from the first moment I was aware of you. Just as I loved Seto from the first time I saw him even though I wanted to hate him so much for what he did to us.” As he spoke he inserted a second finger, and again Yugi rose up and settled back down with a moan of pleasure. They both cried out a little as their cocks met again with a charged jolt. “I need you both, I need you both forever.”

“Forever,” came from two mouths.

The third finger had entered Yugi and soon he got a jolt from another place. “Now Yami, Gods, now, please,” begged Yugi.

“Anything for you, my love, anything for you.” He held Yugi away from him as he lubed up his cock with his free hand. Then lifted the slight body up he helped Yugi to seat himself onto his erection, then let Yugi lower himself as he wished. Slightly surprised that Yugi went down on him virtually in one push.

“Oh yeah,” said Yugi as he threw his head back, his hands gripping Yami’s shoulders as he began to move himself up and down on his lover. 

Yami began to moan with the motions of his smaller lover, he was soon jerking up to meet him, slamming their bodies together, forcing cries from them both, pulses racing through their joined bodies adding to their pleasure. Yami’s hands slid over Yugi’s moving body, keeping him in position, but not holding him as he rode his love. Yugi reached out and touched Yami’s cheek, their eyes locked together. His hand moved back to Yami’s shoulder as he began to move even faster only losing eye contact when he cried out upon hitting his sweet spot, throwing his head way back. Yami thrust up at him harder, crying out himself as his hand moved to touch Yugi’s cock. One stroke was all it took for Yugi to cum and slam down hard on Yami making him cum with a roar.

They stayed locked together for a minute or so, panting heavily, heads on each other’s shoulders.

“If think… that you aren’t…going to get much…of a chance…to rest,” panted Yami as he saw from the corner of his eye, Seto raise himself almost painfully from the seat and move towards the bed.

He lifted Yugi from Yami’s softening cock and placed him on his hands and knees on the bed. Seto touched Yami’s face once before moving onto the bed behind Yugi, pushing his legs apart to his satisfaction, before thrusting deeply into the ready body in one hard stroke groaning loudly as he did so. Yugi groaned too, Seto had hit his prostate with that one stroke. Seto pulled back his whole body shaking with suppressed need. Yami had crawled over to them and he leaned up to join his mouth with Seto’s as he stopped there, only the head of his cock still inside Yugi.

“Steady love, you don’t want to hurt him,” said Yami once he let go.

“That was torture you know,” managed Seto as he slowly slid back inside Yugi.

Yami smiled as he lay down on his back beside Yugi looking up at Seto as he thrust in and out of Yugi slowly, his body still shaking as he controlled himself with more care. He would not hurt Yugi if he could help it. 

“I know, and I’m about to ask more of you. If you can hold out a bit longer I will join you.”

Seto actually stopped, “What?” Yugi moaned at the loss of movement.

“Well, my fantasy was to try you while you were taking Yugi.”

Twins groans reached his ears.

“So if you can hold back a little, I need a little…time… to get ready.”

Seto thrust hard into Yugi, again hitting his prostate, making Yugi push back on him.

“And doing that won’t help you,” smirked Yami.

“You think?” groaned out Seto as he pulled back slowly before shifting a little so he did not hit Yugi there again too soon. He began a slow rocking instead which Yugi seemed quite comfortable with.

Below them Yami was gently kissing and nipping at Yugi as his hand moved over his slowly rising cock. Seto purposely did not look at him, knowing it would be too much, just hearing his lubed hand as it slid over the cock was bad enough. 

It was taking a lot of his control to stay slow in his actions, there were still tremors coursing through him as he held back. He felt the bed beside him move, and hand touched his buttocks and he flinched with a groan.

“Easy, got to get you ready for me.”

“Never…been…done…before,” forced out Seto between thrusts.

“What? Our dragon is a virgin for this?”

“Yes.”

“Well it is a big time for firsts with us, isn’t it?” said Yami lubing his fingers up and quickly moving them to Seto’s virgin opening. He had played there in their lovemaking sessions, but this time it would be different. This time he was preparing Seto for himself. But he also had to take it easy so as not to push him over the edge while he was making love to Yugi. He wanted to join his two lovers; he wanted them all to cum together.

The sounds coming from the two beneath him was simply music to his ears. He loved them both so very much, never dreamed he’d have this chance to be with them. To touch them, kiss them, love them. To be in harmony with them. 

/Yugi can you hear me?/

//Yes Yami, you know I can.//

/I need your help, little love/

//Anything.//

/Good, do you want Seto to be a part of our link?/

//Gods, yes, Yami, they would be perfect if all three of us were joined like that.//

/Then I need you to help me, when we fully join, I want you to use the feelings you are getting and I want you to send them back to Seto. I will do the same, if he can get this from both of us I believe we could then form a link between us all./

//I’ll try, I’ll try real hard.//

/I know you will, here I come./

Yami had lubed his cock generously and was now guiding it to Seto’s entrance. He began to push himself inside his taller lover.

Twin cries burst from beneath him as Seto thrust further into Yugi with his body reacting to Yami’s inward push. Yami was going slow, but it seemed Seto had other ideas, as he pushed back as he pulled from Yugi, forcing Yami all the way in. Triple cries mingled. Three voices told of their pleasure. Three bodies joined together as one.

/Now Yugi./

The one on the top and the one on the bottom sent forth their feelings to the one in the middle as their bodies continued to move as one in perfect rhythm. Seto Kaiba was in unbelievable pleasure, as if nothing else had ever felt so good as to be loved liked this, until he felt the pleasure and love coming from his two lovers.

///Oh Gods, this is intense.///

/Never better./

//Perfect.//

///What?///

//Seto, can you hear us, can you feel us?//

///Yami? Yugi?///

//That’s it!//

/Yes, that is it. We are one now, Seto. You are one with us now. You have entered our link and I hope it lasts forever./

//Forever.// 

///Forever.///

“I can’t last much longer,” said Seto from in between his lovers.

“Then let it go, love, let it go.”

He wasn’t sure which one had said it, but it didn’t matter, as he let the intensity take him once Yami hit his sweet spot and he hit Yugi’s all three screamed as their bodies took them all over the edge together. Yugi collapsed flat on his stomach, Seto landed on his hands and knees above him with Yami slowing sinking onto the bed beside him. All three totally exhausted and incredibly sated.

Yami slid over onto his back as Seto finally collapsed onto his side beside the pair of them, he put his arms out and gathered Yugi into him, the smaller one’s body completely loose, his eyes closed. Yami turned over and moved up behind Seto putting his arms around them both.

/Happy now, Dragon./

///I can truly say, ecstatic, for the first time in my life. You two are amazing. This is amazing. I can feel what you are feeling, I can hear what you are saying, in my mind.///

/And what are we feeling?/

///You are satisfied and pleased that it all worked out right. And Yugi, well, he’s so tired all he wants to do is go to sleep...///

/See I told you we could wear him out./

//Not worn out, sleepy. Give me a little rest and I could go again.//

Yami and Seto laughed together.

///Incorrigible.///

/But I wouldn’t change him for anything./ Yami nuzzled Seto’s neck, /I need to rest too, lover./

///Me too. Maybe later we can… do it again.///

/Maybe Yugi’s not the only one./

Seto chuckled into Yugi’s hair. ///Maybe.///

And very soon all three were sound asleep, at the start of their life together. 

THE END

Symphony (noun) harmony, as of sounds, colors, etc.


End file.
